Tales of Earth-2013: Episode of Thanos
by lightyearpig
Summary: Before he was reviled across the stars as the Mad Titan, before he declared war on the Gems, before he even knew about the Infinity Stones, Thanos was a simple young man ostracized by his family who desired balance. That is, until he met the embodiment of Death herself.


_AN: Welcome back true believers to the world of Marvel Gems! I'm your darling host Lovable Lightyearpig and for this tale of Earth-2013, we're gonna go way back! All the way back to the days of a certain Mad Titan long before he became so mad. He originally dreaded it much like all of us and tried to run from it, but in the end, his destiny arrived. And now, that story will be told here. Or rather, I will._

* * *

**Tales of Earth-2013**

**Episode of Thanos**

The Eternals, also known as _Homo immortalis. _A race of powerful humanoid beings crafted by the Celestials to defend the universe from evil. They were a beautiful, peaceful race of utopians who were formed from mutated ape-like creatures found by the Celestials who experimented on them.

The Deviants, also known as _Homo descendus_. A race of ugly monstrous beings born from the same experiments that created the Eternals. Due to their hideous forms, they were mistaken as monsters and created many folklore about them.

The two races were at a continuous war with one another for thousands of years until one Eternal from the planet Earth by the name of A'Lars discovered another by the name of Sui-San on Saturn's moon Titan while escaping one bloody conflict between his people. They would soon be married and birth a child, but this child in particular resembled the Deviant race quite a bit.

And this child would one day grow to become one of the greatest threats known to all life in the universe.

* * *

"I come bearing good news Mentor." a doctor announced to A'Lars in a hospital on Titan. "Your wife Sui-San has birthed a male."

"Excellent news sir. May I see her?" A'Lars asked with a smile. "Request accepted my lord." the doctor answered leading his superior through the hospital to his bride. "But I must warn you, the child has a rather unusual appearance."

"Unusual how?" Mentor continued asking. "We've run tests while she was in labor and it seems the child possesses a rare gene that caused him to resemble a certain other race." the doctor explained. "And it seems as well that his skin color hides some deeper meaning."

"Don't keep me in suspense good sir, just show me!" the Eternal politely demanded. "Alright then High Mentor." his companion relented and opened the door to a hospital room inhabited solely by a black-haired woman in a bed with another doctor holding a baby in his arms. "Are you ready madame?"

"Yes." Sui-San said softly as she was given her newborn son and held him in her arms. "Welcome to the world dearest Di-" she began while unwrapping the blanket covering her child's face and was suddenly cut off when she gazed upon the child's purple skin, furrowed chin and blank red eyes. "Di...di...DIIIIIEEEE!" she howled snatching a knife from a table next to her and attempting to stab him, causing the child to cry. "We have to kill it! We have to kill this monstrosity before it dooms us all!"

"Lady Sui-San, you are being unreasonable!" the doctor exclaimed taking the bawling infant away and realizing what she was getting unwound about. "My word! It's the Deviant Syndrome! And his skin is the color of death too!"

"I was correct, we must slay the child! He's the spawn of Thanatos I tell you!" Sui-San rambled before security officers dragged her away. "You must believe me, he should be stopped!"

The hospital room grew quiet while A'Lars took the newborn for himself and cradled him in his arms. "Don't believe a word she says my child." he soothed the boy. "But what if she's correct? What if that ugly thing kills us all one day?" the doctor asked before the Mentor shushed him. "I promise you son, I'll try my best."

The baby stopped crying and gazed at his father while grasping his green cape. "My little Thanos."

* * *

As time would move on, the child; now known as Thanos, lived a somewhat normal childhood. Although he faced discrimination for his resemblance to the Deviants and didn't get enough attention from his father like he was promised, he did however form friendships thanks to his gifted mind and creativity. That is until his mother gave birth to another child named Eros, who began to steal the attention away from his elder brother. Thanos was very jealous but tried to accept his younger sibling's presence regardless.

And then one day, Titan was supposed to receive visitors from the Eternal city on Earth known as Olympia. Mentor had already selected a few of his people to accompany him in entering talks with their relatives, but some were reluctant with one of his choices.

"Are you truly sure Thanos should be brought along sire?" Dr. Aurilius, an acquaintance of A'Lars and Thanos's teacher, asked his lord. "I know he may cause a few eyebrows to be raised, but Thanos has been awful lonely ever since Eros came into our lives." Mentor assured the doctor. "I believe that Sersi girl could be a good companion to him."

"Move aside everyone, the star of this show is coming through!" Eros joked putting the spotlight on himself. "Don't worry pops. With me around, no war's gonna come through us!"

"I admire your dedication son, but I believe your charisma could help your brother find some friends." A'Lars said to Eros gesturing to a teenaged Thanos reading all by himself. "I've heard one of these Eternals is around your age, so try and introduce them to each other."

"You got it!" Eros gave a thumbs up & a proud smile before walking to his brother. "Hey bro, Dad wants me to help you find someone to make friends with!" he called, causing Thanos to lower his book. "Is this truly necessary Eros?" Thanos grumpily asked his brother. "I mean, he could most likely be referring to you, even if you have enough friends already."

"No no, I already got the entire school under my belt as is!" Eros stated walking his brother around the conversing aliens. "But you on the other hand. Your entire...er...BEING, yes! Some might find it a little offputting but word on the street is that it's what on the inside that counts, or something like that."

"Kind of like how I made friends before you stole them from me." Thanos sneered looking to get back to his studying. "That's all in the past big guy!" the smooth-talking Titanian assured the mutant before gazing upon a black-haired girl in green standing next to a powerful dark-skinned man. "Ooh, she's a real cutie over there! Hey, that must be that Sersi chick Pops was talking about! Go on, say hello."

Eros shoved his brother towards the girl and sent him off with a goofy grin. Thanos just rolled his eyes and walked over to her with hand extended. "Greetings madame, my name is Thanos." he introduced himself. "Could you perhaps be Sersi?"

"Why yes. It's nice to meet you Thanos." Sersi greeted returning the handshake before the taller man cleared his throat. "I suppose you must be A'Lars's child." the man stated looking down at Thanos. "I am Ajak, leader of the Earth Eternals."

"See, you're already mingling with the bigshots!" Eros exclaimed from afar before Thanos shouted "Bite your tongue brother!" Eros simply kept his mouth shut before Thanos returned to the Eternals. "Forgive my brother, he's basically setting me up with her."

"Ah, so glad you two were able to meet!" A'Lars declared graciously and shaking Ajak's hand. "Ajak, good to see you again." he greeted Ajak. "And it's nice to see you and Aurilius again too Mentor." The leader of the Eternals once again looked down at Thanos and back to A'Lars. "No offense, but is that really your child?"

"He has a defect, so to speak." A'Lars stated nervously stroking his neck. "Although he faces bullying for resembling the Deviants, Thanos does indeed have a few friends by his side. Though I believe he could use a few more, especially since my youngest son had taken most of them away."

"So, what do you think we should talk about Sersi?" Thanos asked Sersi. "How about we discuss our families for a bit?" Sersi replied. "I have noticed you have your father and brother, but what of your mother?" she asked. "Unfortunately, my mother tried to kill me when I was born due to my appearance and had to be locked away in a mental hospital." Thanos answered. "My father can be somewhat distant at times, but he's trying his hardest to support me."

"I'm mostly raised by my cousin Ajak to the point where I rarely see my parents at all." Sersi added. "However, he is a very gentle soul who cares greatly for his people."

The two of them smiled at their shared parental experiences before they laughed and began chatting away about more subjects.

As time would move on and the Eternals of Olympia paid more visits, the bond between Thanos, Eros & Sersi would grow stronger to the point where she was almost an honorary sister to the pair. That would all change when the Diamonds came to visit Titan.

* * *

"And that is why we implore you to allow us usage of your world for the sake of resources." the glimmering, imposing White Diamond stated towering above A'Lars' council with Yellow and Blue Diamond by her side. "Don't fret, because I can guarantee you that it'll come at the cost of some of your ecosystem rotting away."

"Allow me to converse with my associates about this deal." Mentor replied turning to speak with his council. "Is it right that we allow our world to become a glorified factory?" he asked the other Titanians. "But they did say there would be no casualties." Dr. Aurilius argued. "But still, I have heard stories about those Gems. They have a big foothold on a good portion of the cosmos." Kazantra responded. "Maybe we should just accept their offer and see what happens." Demietyr suggested. "Okay?"

"Alright." A'Lars agreed and turned back to the Diamonds. "We have decided. You shall be granted the freedom to use our planet to birth new Gems." he announced. "Very well. I shall have my Lapis Lazulis construct a new Kindergarten as soon as possible." Blue Diamond remarked. "It has been a pleasure speaking with you A'Lars."

Even with the agreement between the Gem Homeworld and Titan, there was one member of his council that Mentor didn't consult on the matter. Thanos sat silently while the treaty proceeded, glowering suspiciously at the Gems. He knew something was wrong because as Kazantra said, they had their thumb on most of the universe.

Hours later, Thanos along with Eros & Sersi watched as a group consisting of Lapises and Peridots got to work on constructing a Kindergarten for new Gems to be created. "I don't see what the big deal is bro." Eros remarked staring at a large Injector being lowered into the new crevice. "They're only just doing their jobs."

"Indeed brother, but their jobs could cost us our lives." Thanos stated displaying his research on the other alien race. "Unlike Titan, most of the planets they find suitable for colonizing have been wiped clean of any other organic life through terraforming and later abandoned once they served their purpose. Only such races as the Builders, the Elders of the Universe, Skrulls, Kree and many others are the only ones they refuse to drive to extinction for fear of their existence. If we do not act quickly, the three of us will be nothing more than ancient history."

"Are you sure your findings are correct Thanos?" Sersi asked feeling concerned for her friend. "If we dare try to expose them, you could be seen as either a lunatic or a traitor." Thanos forced her mouth shut in anger. "Well I'd rather be seen as either of those than a victim of planetwide genocide!"

"Hey, what are you doing here?!" a Bismuth shrieked in alarm, frightening the trio. "You are prohibited from entering while work is in progress, now leave!" The Bismuth proceeded to sound the alarm and the three fled as Amethysts, Jaspers, Carnelians, Flints and Chirts chased them down. "Welp, we screwed the pooch there bro! Now what?!" Eros cried flying quickly. "We make our case brother!" Thanos replied. "With my research, we shall win this fight!"

* * *

"Request denied!" A'Lars shouted harshly at Thanos when he stood before the government of Titan. "You do not understand father, the Great Diamond Authority is not to be trusted!" Thanos exclaimed. "They have extinguished numerous species with their methods of colonizing and with your infinite wisdom, we are next in line!"

"I feel like your sanity is the only thing extinguished here son!" Mentor cried accusingly. "We have made peace with Homeworld so that we shall be spared, but apparently you are just too blinded by racism to realize that! Is it because we haven't consulted you during the council earlier today?!"

"Well, that's certainly not untrue." Eros quipped but then Thanos shushed him. "The point is father, we must take action at once or else our people are doomed!" he argued. "Look who's talking!" A'Lars spat back. "It won't be the Gems that shall get us killed, but rather they'll be incited by your mad ravings! Now leave this court at once or face the consequences!"

Thanos was cowed into complete shock with nary a word to throw back at his father. "If it has to be that way, then so be it." he finally said turning away to exit the room. "You shall all see someday. You shall all see."

The moment Thanos finally left, the court was dismissed and Mentor buried his face in his hands in irritation. "That was just an utter nightmare." he groaned to himself. "I see that my child was trying to do what he thought was right and I'm just as concerned for our safety as he is, but I'd rather not go about it like he did."

* * *

Far across the cosmos lied the habitable severed head known as Knowhere. Just about all flocks of life from across the stars come here to relax in this lawless city, whether it be for trade, research or just kicking back with a few drinks and women. Thanos was no different.

After his self-exile from Titan, Thanos arrived at Knowhere to clear his head and vent his troubles to whatever being would listen. Entering Starlin's Bar, he would ironically see Gems flocking around the tavern. A group of five Lapis Lazulis sat in a corner booth, where four of them laughed uproariously at a bad joke while only one rolled her eyes. A Peridot and a Sapphire accidentally fused while on the dance floor. And a Hessonite bragged to her fellow patrons about a special prism she had received for her deeds.

"These ignorant pebbles, so blissfully unaware of their superiors' tyranny." Thanos glowered taking a seat and ordering a drink. "Look at them all. They may seem so cheerful here but when in the presence of their homeworld, they are commanded to do as those Diamonds say or face execution."

"You alright dere me boy?" the barkeep asked in a thick accent bringing Thanos a mug of thick beer. "Ah, I see you dahn't take kendly to all dese gems 'ere." he observed. "Dooehgh you prahbably shooehldn't say it ooeht looehd lad."

"I literally have no idea what you're saying." Thanos quipped taking a big gulp of his drink. "I get dat a laht. Now, tell me what trooehbles you." the bartender offered a warm hand on the Titan's shoulder. "I have quite an issue with Gems that has sprung up recently." the part-Deviant explained. "My people struck a deal with their rulers to allow our planet of Titan to be used for its resources. Unfortunately as I've observed, their colonization will only slowly kill the planet and leave it a shell of its former self. I tried rallying my fellow Titans, but they refused to believe a thing I said."

"I know someone who might help you." a ghastly male sitting a few stools down from Thanos whispered airily. "Those who lived to see it call her Death, the very embodiment of the afterlife itself."

"And who might you be?" Thanos asked the other patron. "My name is of no importance to you." the skeletal-like barfly answered quietly before putting down his mug. "But what should be important is where she is currently located. They call it the Black Quadrant, a forever dying galaxy primarily home to equally dying races across the stars."

"I believe I have studied that before." Thanos muttered in agreement. "It should be somewhere beyond the Nomiseoj System past the asteroid belt close to Lithios & Kirjack. I shall disembark at once!" The Titan paid his tab and went on his way, not even paying attention to the parting words given to him by the specter-esque patron. "But beware, it's not easy to make an agreement with her."

* * *

After sneaking aboard a cargo ship heading for Kirjack from Knowhere, Thanos bided his time until there was no one around that could notice him leaving the ship and finding another, maneuvering it all the way to what he assumed to be the fabled Black Quadrant itself.

Touching down on one of the decayed planets, Thanos examined his dying surroundings, contemplating that this could be what will become of Titan should he fail in stopping the Gems. "Please, save us." an alien native to this dying world croaked before he passed on all alone, his last action being pointing one finger to a nearby temple.

Thanos stepped into the temple to rest, and inside he found a woman in a black hood gazing into a well of ultimate omniscience. "I know the name of every soul that ever lived, died and ever will." the woman announced turning to Thanos, showing off her bone-white skin and matching blank eyes. "Yet I do not know yours mortal. Explain."

"Greeting Mistress Death, I am Thanos of the planet Titan and I seek your assistance." Thanos greeted with a cordial bow. "My people are being faced with a world-ending crisis and my idea on how to survive it has been rejected so I seek advice. Please, I beg of you."

"That reminds me of a problem of my own I've been facing." Lady Death declared turning her back on Thanos and continuing to gaze into her well. "I fear that this universe is growing far too much and that half of it needs to go. Would you be willing to help me carry this out?"

"What shall be done milady?" the Titan inquired staring into the well too. "The worlds within the Black Quadrant have numerous barely-surviving races in need of help to survive. They could definitely benefit from more resources." Death implored before she compelled the well to form an image of a gauntlet with six shining colored stones inside. "These are the Infinity Stones, gifted with the power to control the very universe itself. But their combined power, when not contained, could end one's life instantaneously."

"So it seems I require something to use so that I will not expire." Thanos remarked. "Will you grant me proper armor should I face any enemies?" he asked the spirit of the afterlife. "It shall be done." Death stated snapping her fingers, replacing Thanos's rags with glimmering blue and gold armor. "However, the gauntlet itself will have to be made separately."

"I understand Death." Thanos accepted. "But if I accomplish these tasks, what shall you grant me in return?" he asked. "How does my undying affection sound to you?" Death answered taking his hand and gazing into his red eyes & pink pupils. This could be it for the Titan. After so long of being ostracized by many for his appearance, neglected by his father and shoved aside in favor of his brother, Thanos could finally have the love he was desiring his whole life. "It is a deal."

* * *

Many weeks later, Titan was now under attack. Its populace was being corralled into two halves along with any Gems that arrived to stop the invaders while a wrinkly, grey-skinned alien wearing black, white and gold made a speech. "Civilians of Titan!" Thanos's new second in command Ebony Maw boomed as the Chitauri pointed their weapons at the Eternals. "Choose your side! One is revelation and the other is only one know to few!" The alien then spotted one Titanian amongst the side set to perish. "Not him though. Bring him to the master."

"Get your hands off me!" A'Lars shrieked trying to wrestle himself away from the soldiers before he was dropped to the ground in front of more aliens. Two of them wore black with polearms, another had brown reptilian skin, a blue-skinned woman wore all white in contrast to the rest, a brown-skinned humanoid with an orange ponytail, two identical muscular twin brothers with tattoos on either side of each other's faces, some strange male with small eyes & a flat nose, a literal giant bug and another Chitauri wearing a hood with an iron mask. "Who are all of you?"

"You may call us the Black Order, sir Mentor." the flat-nosed man mockingly stated. "Master, your father is here." he called out to their superior, who was beamed down from his warship revealing himself to be a purple face that only A'Lars could recognize. "Thanos."

"It has been far too long dearest father." Thanos stated stroking his dad's head with a massive finger. "Can you see what not listening to me has lead you?"

"This is madness son! We only called you mad because you sounded like you were just making things up out of racism!" Mentor accused his son before the Maw forced his mouth shut. "Not very pleasing final words." Maw commented turning A'Lars to face his people. "May I grant you the honors master?"

"Enough!" Eros shouted soaring in from behind and tackling Thanos. "Don't you see that you're basically committing genocide brother?!" Thanos however snatched his brother of his back and slammed him into the ground. "A small price to pay for salvation Eros." he replied and gave a nod to the Maw. "At long last. FIRE!"

Within moments, one half of the Titanians were reduced to lifeless corpses by the Chitauri right before A'Lars's eyes. And those were the last things he saw before Corvus Glaive decapitated him.

In a blind rage, Eros sent Thanos flying with a single punch before following up with a powerful energy blast. "Damn you!" Thanos snarled before unsheathing a double-bladed sword and dropped to the ground, hoping to stab his brother upon landing. But alas, he failed and received a nasty punch to the face instead.

The brothers threw a flurry of fists at each other, standing over the corpses of half their people while the remainder was ordered to leave. Their brawl continued until one of them heard a female voice cry out "STOP IT, PLEASE!"

"Sersi?" Thanos panicked seeing his old friend. "What are you doing here?" he asked. "I came here to tell you to stop this." Sersi pleaded. "I get that you're hurt, you feel like no one has listened, but this is not how to react!"

"This is only what I believe must be done!" Thanos roared hotly, accidentally smacking Sersi while raising his arm in her face. Eros immediately rushed to her side while glaring at Thanos. "Do you see what this landed you in? It was thanks to me she was your first actual friend! If you think being a genocidal maniac is more important, then get the hell outta here Dione!"

"If that is what you demand, then I comply." Thanos sadly accepted returning to his battleship the Sanctuary. As the craft left the Titan's former home planet, he began contemplating his actions upon his new throne and especially how Eros used what would've been his birthname in response to them. Taking a long, deep sigh, the Titan gazed out into the inky beyond of space, wondering about what could've been.

* * *

Hundreds more years began passing by and during that time, Thanos had made a name for himself as the Mad Titan, infamous for ravaging the stars and purging planets of half their civilizations all for the good of the universe & the love of Death. But over time, she slowly grew disinterested in the Titan to the point where she would barely speak with him, if at all.

That was when Thanos got an idea. When they had first met, Death had spoken of the six Infinity Stones that she believed the Titan would use to exterminate half the cosmos. If he could assemble them all, that would give her an opportunity to notice him. And he was going to need all the help he can get, even if it means resorting to an alliance with old enemies.

"Lord Thanos, we are approaching Earth as we speak." Corvus Glaive announced bowing graciously for his master while the Sanctuary slowly approached their destination. "Very good Corvus." Thanos thanked his minion. "I wish to speak with the Diamond controlling this planet and see if the Authority is willing to ally with me." Although Thanos had claimed he had come in peace, his true intentions were to exterminate their homeworld when he succeeded in claiming the Infinity Stones.

By his side were a trio of assassins claiming to have served his future self, a Zenhoberei, a Luphomoid and a Kree respectively. "I want you three on guard in case anyone gets suspicious." Thanos ordered Gamora, Nebula and Korath. "In that case, attack and kill anyone who dare try to oppose me."

"Yes master." the three complied in unison. The aliens then touched down on an ancient cloud arena where they came face to face with Gems of all different shapes, sizes, colors and types. "Do not be alarmed." Nebula announced. "We are here for Pink Diamond."

"Allow me visitors." a Gem offered stepping forward. She was a pink, lanky one with her hair twisted into buns and her gemstone on her midsection. "I am Pearl, Pink Diamond's servant." The Pearl extended her hand forward. "I am Thanos of the Titanians. I request an audience with your superior."

"Yes sir, right this way." Pearl said. She led Thanos and his future children through the crowd of nervous looking Gems to a large pink palanquin where another taller Gem in pink sat. She was guarded by two other Gems, one with orange skin, white hair and her gemstone for a nose and the other was very humanlike with thick pink hair. "Salutations visitor." Pink Diamond greeted from her palanquin. "Who are you and what brings you here?"

"Greetings Pink Diamond, I am Thanos of Titan." Thanos greeted Pink Diamond as he stepped forward, bowing while his minions kneeled. "I have come to your planet wishing to form an alliance with the Great Diamond Authority." Pink Diamond rose from her palanquin while her two guards followed. "Please state your reasoning." she suggested.

"You see, I have been hunting for six ingots of awesome power known as the Infinity Stones." Thanos explained as he brought up a hologram of the artifacts in question. The Stones were of multiple colors ranging from blue, yellow, red, purple, green and orange. "These stones represent a different part of the universe and when brought together with the Infinity Gauntlet, would grant the user godlike abilities."

All the Gems present were intrigued by the visitor's proposition, except for the orange guard who recognized Thanos from stories she heard about the Titan's genocide of his planet. "I don't like this." she snarled marching up to the purple invader. "You'll probably just betray and shatter us all!"

She tried to stop Thanos but was then stopped by her companion. "Jasper, please don't provoke him!" she cried. "No Rose, we have to protect Pink Diamond!" However, Thanos was less than pleased as he grabbed the orange Gem by the neck. "Silence orange fool!" Thanos ordered Jasper. "Your attitude is like a pouty child! Now remain silent or I will have to end you."

Gamora, Nebula, Korath and Corvus pointed their weapons at Jasper before she shouted "ATTACK!" The Gems within the arena followed her orders and summoned their weapons. "Very well." Thanos answered snapping his fingers, summoning the rest of the Black Order along with his army of Chitauri, Sakaarans and Deviants, unleashing them on the arena.

The battle was long and hard with many warriors on both sides falling in combat. Thanos meanwhile personally battled both Jasper and Rose, with his double-bladed sword clashing with their respective weapons. Eventually however, the Mad Titan had won once he poofed the two of them.

"I am appalled at such disrespect coming from a servant of the Diamonds!" Thanos boomed in disgust handing the inactive gemstones to Pearl before beginning to take his business elsewhere. "Forget the alliance, I will find the Stones myself." He motioned for the assassins and his remaining forces to follow as he departed the arena while looking back at Pink Diamond. "Mark my words Pink Diamond. When I gain ultimate power, you will be the first to fall."

* * *

Eventually however, Thanos would claim all six of the fabled Infinity Stones that he so desired to use on half the universe to satisfy Death. But before he could properly use them to attain his goal, word broke out of a rebellion within Gemkind on Earth. Pink Diamond was shattered by one of her Rose Quartzes who operated as the leader of an army of rebels called the Crystal Gems, who fought to defend organic life on the planet from extinction.

Thanos and his allies would join in on the war, but rather than fight for Earth's safety or Homeworld's dignity, they plotted to eliminate both sides. But that was easier said than done since Rose had quite the allies ranging from Asgard, the Inhumans, the Earth societies of Wakanda, Atlantis & K'un-L'un and the mutant En Sabah-Nur.

Meanwhile, the Diamonds had struck a deal with Mephisto to strengthen their forces in the war effort. With such a massive amount of powerful beings fighting each other on one planet, this battle would surely go down in history.

All the armies charged at each other in a battlefield filled with strawberry bushes. Their commanders loudly gave orders as blood and gem dust flew through the air. Among the blood being spilled belonged to two of Thanos's minions, Gary & Ross Blood.

"Boss, we should pull out while we can! Gary's bleedin', see?!" Gary cried grasping his injured shoulder with one hand while using his other to carry his bleeding brother. "He is correct sire, we must retreat in order to collect ourselves and re-strategize." Ferox advised. "No, Rose Quartz must be lurking about!" Thanos boomed in rejection. "RAIN FIRE!"

"But sire, our troops!" Ballista Grim exclaimed. "JUST DO IT!" her violet master ordered, allowing the Sanctuary to open fire on every last inch of the battlefield, eliminating every last fighter in the hopes that Rose & her devotion to protecting the innocent would come straight to him. "I will shred this planet down to its last atom as long as that Quartz is out of my way!"

"Start shredding Thanos." Rose declared, seemingly having been behind Thanos this whole time to his astonishment. "Rose Quartz." the Titan snarled. "I have been expecting you for quite a while. If you truly are as vicious an opponent as I hear you are, then come and get me!"

"And if you are as violent as they say you are, then I implore you to put an end to this." Rose replied sympathetically. "One of the survivors of your attack on Titan told me everything. He was an old friend of your father who recognized that you had a bright future, but your deformity made you seem like a pariah among most of your kind. You were left unheard by the Mentor A'Lars when the Diamonds visited your planet and wished to do what was right."

As Rose continued her speech, Thanos grimly looked down at his gauntlet with all six of the cosmos-controlling gems inside of them. "But although your motives were just, how you planned to do so were just brutal. Please Dione, there is a good man inside. Just lower your weapon and let's discuss things peacefully."

Thanos continued mulling over how far he has come, what he's done to arrive at this point at time. His research on the Gems, the attempted case to Mentor, meeting Lady Death, his attack on Titan and now this. He took a deep breath and made his decision. "If you are making an effort to sway me to your side like how you did with all your allies, you can forget it." he declared. "In fact, that shall be the last thing you'll ever forget!"

Thanos raised his sword and prepared to attack the leader of the Crystal Gems but his attempted murder was stopped when her confidant Pearl came to Rose's defense. "I will not let you harm her you beast!" she cried pushing her blade against his. "Ah, Pink's lost defective Pearl." Thanos purred in amusement. "Where were you when she was shattered little one?"

Pearl fell deathly silent beneath the Titan's menacing gaze before being picked up and hoisted over her purple opponent's head. "If you refuse to stand down, then I shall make you do it myself!" he roared slamming the Pearl down on his knee, instantly reducing her to just her gemstone. "Pathetic little pebble."

"Oh no Pearl, not again." Rose mourned the loss of her partner once again. Instead of turning and running, a fire burst in her eyes before she drew her sword. "Wait a minute, Quartzes don't have swor-" Ferox exclaimed before he was relieved of his head, followed by Ross having his arm cut off.

"Hey, my shoulder's all better!" Ross Blood declared merrily mere moments before falling over from blood loss. "Master!" Infesti Macera exclaimed rushing to his superior's defense. "Evacuate while you still can, we'll hold her off!"

"I admire your devotion Infesti. But right now, I have a score to settle." Thanos thanked Infesti before cuing his H-Ship to beam him back up. Returning to his throne room, the Titan commanded his forces to intercept any nearby Homeworld satellites to transmit images of two of their matriarchs, Yellow and Blue Diamond. "Greetings Great Diamond Authority. As you may have heard, I am known as Thanos of the planet Titan."

"I suppose you must be the one who threatened Pink's life before she was shattered?" Blue Diamond hissed protectively of her late fellow Diamond. "Exactly right Blue." Thanos replied smirking. "If your forces refuse to surrender, I shall have to resort to more lethal force than I have showcased in this war prior."

"Like we ever will Titan." Yellow Diamond boomed. "If you want war, then you got it! FIRE!" she quickly commanded her battle fleet to rain fire upon the Sanctuary, but thanks to Thanos's quick thinking the lasers were deflected by his vessel's shields and he gave a wry smirk. "Game on."

* * *

As the war raged on, more of both sides' forces were lost. Ballista Grim & Infesti Macera would give their lives to defend their master against Jasper and the assassins of the future departed midway through the conflict to their own time until only Corvus Glaive, Proxima Midnight, Ebony Maw, Black Dwarf, Supergiant and the Other were what was left of his inner circle.

In one last desperate attack, the Diamonds shined a light on Earth that mutated all Crystal Gems, along with Gems that couldn't make it back to Homeworld quick enough, into hideous beasts. Bismuth was declared KIA while Rose, Pearl and the fusion Garnet were nowhere to be found. Only her surviving non-Gems allies remained on Earth to pick up the pieces and mercifully put whatever corrupted Gems they could find out of their misery.

Thanos watched the aftermath of the war from afar with a fiendish grin before he snapped his fingers with the Infinity Gauntlet. In a bright flash of light, the gauntlet immediately decayed and fell off his hand, the Stones themselves remaining pristine. While dozens faded from being as a result of the Mad Titan's snap below, Thanos collapsed from the overwhelming power of the ingots and everything soon faded to black.

He later awakened back on his ship, now departing Earth, being tended to by the Other and a group of Chitauri. "What happened? Where are the Crystal Gems?" he wheezed while teetering between life and death. "It seems milord that they have become one with those beasts created when the Diamonds launched their final retaliation." the Other explained. "And when you had wiped half of them out, it nearly cost you your own life."

The damaged Gauntlet was wheeled into the hospital room along with the Infinity Stones being contained in a metal crate. "What shall be done with them now sire?"

"Cast the stones away. They are not meant for mortal hands at this moment." Thanos commanded. "I will only search for them again when the time is right, when there are those worthy enough for me to face them with. Until then, spread them across the stars!"

And spread they were. Thanos only kept the Space and Mind Stones for himself. The Reality Stone was handed to the Dark Elves, the Power Stone was left in a special orb on Morag, the Time Stone was dropped off on an Earth temple and the Soul Stone was tossed into the black void of space, presumed never to be found again.

* * *

Thousands upon thousands of years later, Thanos would return to questing for the Stones upon learning of a new threat to his power: a group of Earth heroes dubbing themselves the Avengers who had made themselves known after foiling the plot of his new minion Loki involving the Space and Mind Stones.

While he would regain them all and face the Avengers in combat, they also had new allies in the form of the Guardians of the Galaxy, among which included his favorite daughter Gamora. He did flee at the last moment to fight another day while they spread the Infinity Stones across the stars, but his obsession with them and Lady Death continued to linger. He would remain in his domain plotting until one day, he received some shocking news.

"Lord Thanos, I wish to speak with you." Corvus announced to his lord while taking a knee. "What is it that you wish to confer with me about?" Thanos asked turning around on his alabaster throne. "It's about Earth, we have received intel that your daughter was on that planet." the leader of the Black Order explained bringing up a hologram of a recent Chitauri invasion on Earth, specifically a small seaside town where it was instigated by a former member of the Nova Corps and a servant of Blue Diamond.

But one image caught Thanos's eyes in particular, that of a familiar group of women bearing stars on their clothing. "The Homeworld rebels are still alive?!" he boomed in astonishment. His surprise immediately turned to satisfaction as he rose from his seat. "Very good, perhaps they could be the key to helping me find the Infinity Stones." the Mad Titan declared summoning a repaired Infinity Gauntlet. "My minions, we are heading to Earth."

Thanos then brought up a hologram of the Asgardian menace Loki Laufeyson sitting in a prison cell, grinning at him with a proposition in mind.

* * *

_And so, Thanos's origins come to an end! Boy this was a long one to make, and just in time for Steven Universe Future too! Speaking of which, I just want to thank Rebecca Sugar for igniting my passion for creative writing and to all the good people at Marvel for introducing me to so many characters with so much potential. All I have to say is, thank you all for helping me learn to love writing like you. And now that we got the mushy stuff out of the way..._

* * *

"So Thanos is at it again?" the Silver Surfer, former herald of Galactus and frequent ally to the heroes of Earth, muttered as he surfed through the stars on his legendary board. "I must warn the champions of Earth before it is too-AGH!"

Before Norrin Rad could finish, he was suddenly electrocuted into unconsciousness and separated from his board. Suddenly, he was beamed aboard a morbid space vessel that was housing none other than the Black Order. Looking over the herald, they began talking among themselves about what to do.

"What do you say we do with him?" Supergiant asked her companions. "He is all-powerful, so there is nothing we can do to directly harm him." Proxima Midnight observed. "I say we keep him aboard until Thanos gives us further orders." Ebony Maw suggested. "Dwarf, take him away!"

Black Dwarf quietly obeyed with a nod and hoisted the Surfer over his shoulder while the others watched. "What do you think we should do with him?" Corvus Glaive asked the Maw, who turned to him with a devilish smile. "Well, the master could need all the help he can get on Battleworld."

* * *

_And that is it! But the prequel isn't over yet, for we have yet to explore how Rose Quartz was able to recruit the likes of Odin, Black Panther and even Apocalypse yet! Join us on the next Tale of Earth-2013, Episode of Rebellion, but first we return to the present day with the long-awaited Fantastic Mutants. Until then, catch you later._


End file.
